A Regular Night on the Job
by Little Angel 19
Summary: A 'what if' story about a certain Raw from a long time ago. I don't know how to summarize it but Rocky, Lita, Matt, Jericho, Big Show, Kurt...well, lots of people are in it. What if Lita had a crush on someone that wasn't Mat...(This was a LONG time ago..


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an OLD fic that I wrote a REALLY long time ago. This is my *actual* first fic, but I never posted it. It was just before the pay per view No Way Out where it was going to be The Rock vs. Kurt Angle for the WWF Title and the 2 out of 3 falls match with Austin vs. Triple H. I can't remember the date, but I'm pretty sure some facts are right. Oh, and this was before Matt and Lita became a couple...  
DISCLAIMERS: Usual disclaimers, blah, blah, blah....  
'Thanks' goes out to one of my bestest friends Ih8s8in for helping me think of a title. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was watching Raw in her locker room. She was lying in the couch since Dean Malenko had managed to push her into the railing, making her hurt herself ((Ok, I forgot what actually happened to her that night...)), and now she was just about to watch the main event. It'd be Kurt Angle and The Rock vs. Steve Austin and Triple H, and just to think of either team working together just made her laugh, since it was kind of impossible. Matt had gone to get something to eat while she stayed there resting.  
  
All of the sudden Rock's entrance music filled the arena and every fan was on their feet taking pictures of the People's Champion as he was walking down the ramp while the deafening sound of cheering could be heard from anywhere in the arena. Lita then caught herself smiling when she saw Rock walking down. In a way she was glad to see this match since the match would be, as J.R would say, 'a slobberknocker'.   
  
After the match started it was obvious that the teams would just not work out. Rock even punched Angle down when he tagged himself in, which made her start laughing. Matt then came in, and as he put down the food and noticed Lita laughing, asked, "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
Lita pointed to the T.V "The way the match is turning out."  
  
Matt sat next to her putting an arm around her. Lita sat up away from Matt without being too obvious and they both watched the match. After they saw Austin beat up Angle they saw Rock get inside the ring and beat up Triple H. apparently everything was going by smoothly until Angle got inside and hit Rock down. Matt said smiling with a sarcastic tone, "Great partner huh?" Lita just smiled without saying anything. All of the sudden Big Show's entrance song started playing. Matt sat up. "Huh? What is he doing there?"  
  
Lita shrugged. She knew this wasn't good for Rock. Big Show had never liked The Rock. Just last year they had a feud and apparently Show wanted to start it again since the Royal Rumble. All of the sudden Angle threw Rock out of the ring to Big Show. Big Show clotheslined The Rock and then gave him some sort of 'neckbreaker' on the outside of the ring. After Big Show saw what he had done he turned around and left leaving referees attending the laying Rock next to the ring. Everybody saw how Angle enjoyed seeing all that had happened until Austin came from behind and hit him, bringing him back into the match. Matt laughed and said, "This is actually a pretty good match...well, even if Rock got taken out."  
  
Lita didn't say anything. She was trying to see if she could see how Rock was. [Lita's thoughts- Oh shit! Where is he? Where...?] After a few images of Triple H and Austin playing ping pong with Angle's head in the announcer's table she then saw Rock being helped taken to the back by four referees. He seemed to be really out of it and he could barely walk by himself. She had heard that he had a small neck injury and with all this it could only make it worse. Austin and Triple H were still going at it against Angle like if nothing had happened when Lita stood up and started leaving to the door.   
  
Matt- "Hey, where are you going?  
  
Lita- "Uh...um...I'm...I gotta talk to Debra. I'm going to ask her for a title shot."  
  
Matt just nodded and turned back to the T.V again. She DID want a title shot, but she actually wanted to see if Rock was ok. She walked by his locker room and walked by slowly and saw Vince McMahon talking on a cell phone. She didn't want to pass across Vince, so she just hid behind a wall and saw that Vince knocked on Rock's locker room, but Tim White came out.  
  
Vince- "Well, how is he?"  
  
Tim White- "The EMT'S are with him but he still wants to go out to the match."  
  
Two EMT'S came out and said, "He'll be ok, but he has to rest though. We gave him a painkiller, but he's still trying to go back..."  
  
Vince- "I'll talk to him. Thank you."  
  
When Tim White and the EMT's left Vince went into Rock's locker room just when The Rock was about to go out.  
  
Vince- "Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere. You have to rest."  
  
Rock- "I'm going back out there and I don't care if you're in his way."  
  
Just when Rock was about to push him out of the way Vince stopped him. "Rock, think about this. You're 28 ((well, 29 now...)), you can't mess up your neck at your age. I don't want you ending your career so soon because of a bad neck."  
  
Rock glared at him. "I want a match with Big Show."  
  
Vince started going out and said on his way out, "I'll think about it, ok?" Lita saw how Vince then left the locker room and had heard everything. She passed by slowly and saw Rock starting to lay down on a couch. After she passed by she leaned on a wall next to the door. [Lita's thought's- Why do I...Why do I care so much about him? Do I...Do I like him? N...Nah! Can't be...can it?] Shaking her head she started walking towards her locker room when she heard a voice say, "Hey Lita."  
  
Lita turned around and saw Dean Malenko standing there. She rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want Dean?"  
  
Dean got near her and said, "I'm sorry for what happened, ok?"  
  
He tried to touch her arm but Lita pulled away. "Leave me alone Dean, ok? I don't..."  
  
"Listen to me, I like you. A lot..."  
  
"Dean, leave me alone. I don't like you. I just don't!" Dean tried to kiss her and she pushed away but Dean grabbed her tightly. "Let me go! Dean...!"  
  
All of the sudden somebody grabbed Dean and pushed him to a wall. Lita fell down and when she looked up she saw Jericho kicking Dean down. Just when she was getting up someone hit her down and when she tried to look up Benoit slapped her making her fall again. As she looked up again Benoit was about to hit her again, but someone stopped him. It was Rock. He punched Benoit till Benoit fell and then Rock picked him up and crashed him against the wall. Jericho got up from punching Malenko and said, "You guys better get out of here. The camera men will probably come soon."  
  
Rock helped Lita up and then the cameramen could be heard near. Rock grabbed her hand took her in his locker room since it was the only place near. As Rock closed the locker room door Lita said, "Um...Thanks for helping me."  
  
Rock turned to her and Lita felt as she was melting as he was looking at her. Sure, she always saw him in the halls, but she had never been THAT close up to him. "No problem. Uh...you ok? You have a little bruise...Here, why don't you sit."  
  
Lita sat down on the couch she had seen Rock laying down on while Rock got a couple of ice. When he put some in a small bag he sat in front of her on a coffee table and put the ice bag on her cheek. "There. It should start feeling better."  
  
"Y...yeah. Thanks again. So...how are you? I saw you getting hurt."  
  
Rock continued putting on the ice and shrugged. "I feel fine. Besides, I just had a painkiller. Are you sure you're ok? That candyass of Benoit took things a bit overboard."  
  
Lita smiled. "I'm fine. What Big Show did was overboard as well."  
  
Rock sat next to her. "He'll pay for it. Sooner or later. And those Jabronis will pay as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The 'Radicals'. We have some unfinished business and this just tops it all." All of the sudden somebody knocked on the door. Rock got up and opened the door to find Matt there.  
  
"Hey, is Lita here? Jericho said I could find her here."  
  
Rock opened the door completely. "Yeah, she's right here. Come in."  
  
Matt went in and said after looking at Lita, "Thanks a lot man for helping her. If you ever need anything you know where to find us."  
  
They shook hands and Rock said, "Thanks. Same here."  
  
Matt turned to Lita. "Lita, I think we should go."  
  
Lita got up and went up to Rock. "Yeah. Thanks again Rock. For everything."  
  
Rock smiled. "You're welcome. If you need help again you know where to find me." The three of them shook hands and Matt and Lita left, leaving Rock alone getting his stuff ready for the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? Didn't like it? Well, tell me in the reviews or I'll never know!! ^_^ I hope you liked it though! Ok, so it might be kind of pointless, but I wanna see what you guys think about it, so let me know please! ^_~  



End file.
